Habit
by blankzone
Summary: Ada satu fakta yang membuat mertuanya syok, fakta yang seharusnya disyukuri. Chanbaek. Mpreg.


**Habit**

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

[Boys Love. Mpreg.]

.

.

.

Baekhyun memiliki ibu dan ayah mertua yang tinggal berpuluh-puluh ribu kilometer dari Korea. Mereka sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sebagai mertua dan menantu yang sangat akrab. Orang tua dari suaminya itu memiliki usahan kuliner Korea Selatan yang kian bercabang di Australia, membuat keduanya tak memiliki waktu luang untuk pulang ke Seoul hanya sekadar melihat anak dan cucu.

Hanya dua atau tiga kali orang tua Baekhyun yang asli penduduk negeri Sakura akan terbang untuk menjenguknya dengan membawa oleh-oleh kering dari Jepang. Jadi Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama anak-anak saja, pun suaminya lebih betah di kantor ketimbang pulang ke rumah.

Hari Minggu yang mendung seperti ini, anak-anak lebih suka berbaring dengan selimut dan bantal di ruang tv sedangkan Baekhyun membuat kukis untuk mereka. Membawa perut buncit berusia tujuh bulan disetiap langkahnya. Walau pergerakan sangat terbatas dan sulit, Baekhyun menikmati setiap tendangan kecil yang datang dari dalam perut, seolah bayinya ingin ikut membantu mengayak tepung.

"Pa, sepertinya ada tamu."

Si sulung memberitahu ketika melangkah memasuki konter dapur. Anak lelakinya ini baru kelas tiga SD, tapi sudah terlihat sangat bisa diandalkan untuk mengayomi adik-adiknya.

"Kalau begitu tolong bukakan pintunya, Guanlin."

Guanlin mengangguk lalu pergi ke arah pintu rumah, memutar kuncinya dan menarik pintu dengan pelan, seakan takut orang jahat yang datang. Padahal selanjutnya Guanlin sendiri yang memekik kegirangan, karena kakek dan nenek-dari pihak ayah datang dengan pakaian yang sangat estetik.

"Papa! Lihatlah, kakek dan nenek disini. Datang membawa oleh-oleh dari _Sydney_!"

Pekik Guanlin yang langsung membuat atensi setiap pasang mata di ruang tv meneleng, tak terkecuali si bungsu yang berumur enam belas bulan. Berbaring diatas _bouncer_ dengan nyaman.

"Yeay! Kakek dan nenek dataaaang!"

Anak lelaki Baekhyun setelah Guanlin ikut berlari ke arah kakek dan neneknya lalu memeluk dengan erat. Sudah sangat rindu dengan bau parfum dan segala perhatian yang pernah diberikan keduanya, beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ya ampun Jihoonie sudah besar sekarang! Sudah kelas berapa?" Sang nenek, Bae Joohyun berlutut untuk mengusap rambut hitam Jihoon.

Putra kedua Baekhyun itu mengangkat telunjuknya, "Tahun ini Jihoonie masuk SD. Sekolahnya sama seperti kak Guanlin."

Guanlin yang tidak pernah suka dengan fakta kalau ia akan satu Sekolah dengan Jihoon hanya berdengus.

"Satu berita bagus yang nenek dapatkan pagi ini." Joohyun mengecup pipi tembam Jihoon lalu melihat Baekhyun yang datang mendekat.

"Ayah, ibu, kenapa tidak kabari aku atau Chanyeol kalau akan datang? Jadi aku bisa menyambut kalian dengan suasana yang lebih baik." Baekhyun melap tangan basahnya pada kemeja bagian belakang, kemudian menyalim kedua mertuanya.

"Ya ampun menantu ibu, Chanyeol yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Joohyun membulatkan matanya selagi menyentuh perut besar Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu merasa canggung, tentu saja Chanyeol yang membuatnya hamil. Mengingat jika tidak ada malam tanpa berisik bersama.

"Iya, ibu tahu sendiri semesum apa anak semata wayang ibu itu." Baekhyun tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi rapinya yang selalu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan, "Duduk dulu bu, yah, akan aku buatkan teh krisan dan perasan lemon."

Saat Baekhyun hendak berbalik ke konter dapur, Joohyun kembali memekik dengan sangat berlebihan!

" _Omo omo omo_! Baekhyun, bayi siapa ini? Lucu sekali! Apa temanmu menitipkannya? Lalu mereka.. oh, terlihat mirip. Apakah kembar? Jadi sekarang kau membuka jasa penitipan anak, ya?"

Baekhyun _speechles_. Pikirnya, sudah berapa lama mertuanya tidak pulang? Bahkan nampak terkejut melihat cucu-cucu mereka sendiri. Ini semua karena Chanyeol yang tidak memberitahu kalau beberapa tahun yang lalu Joohyun dan Yonghwa kembali mendapat sepasang cucu kembar, kemudian disusul dengan bayi perempuan yang sudah berusia enam belas bulan itu.

"Ibu, mereka semua cucu-cucu kalian. Si kembar dan bayi perempuan itu, aku melahirkan mereka dalam waktu enam tahun ini."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Joohyun memekik membuat Yoojung-si bayi perempuan terkejut lalu menangis. Buru-buru ia menggendongnya.

"Ya ampun, anak sialan itu. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada dirimu, Baekhyun? Kalian tidak mendiskusikan soal jumlah anak? Atau setidaknya, pakai kontrasepsi agar anak kalian tidak terlalu rapat-rapat. Lihat, kau sedang hamil lagi." Kali ini Yonghwa yang berbicara dengan dengusan, memikirkan Park Bajingan Chanyeol yang memiliki otak lebih kotor dari _JAV_ membuatnya naik pitam.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Itu.. aku sudah pernah bilang padanya, ayah. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengizinkanku memasang kontrasepsi dan dia tidak pernah mau.. _keluar_ diluar."

"Eiii, ternyata kau subur juga, ya." Joohyun menggeleng-geleng sambil mempuk-puk pantat Yoojung.

Lelaki yang tengah hamil itu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkah tertundanya menuju konter dapur, mengambil cangkir dan stok teh krisan kering di kabinet dan menyeduhnya.

Selanjutnya, Joohyun dan Yonghwa memilih duduk di ruang tv dan bermain dengan cucu-cucu barunya-meskipun terlambat. Ada Yoojung si bayi perempuan dengan rambut hitam lebat, dan si kembar Jinyoung-Daehwi yang sebenarnya tidak ada miripnya dengan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Entah mirip siapa mereka ini, tapi biarlah. Jinyoung dan Daehwi tetap menggemaskan.

Yonghwa tampak rileks karena rasa stressnya segera menguap ketika melihat tingkah lucu cucu-cucunya, begitu juga dengan Jihoon dan Guanlin yang terkadang beradu mulut. Mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti berebut _channel_ tv. Masih belum ada yang mau mengalah.

"Lho, ayah, ibu? Sejak kapan datang?"

Joohyun meneleng dan tak perlu kaget lagi melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Chanyeol dengan muka bantal dan rambut cekang-cekang. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak lupa memakai celana pendek, karena biasanya ia sering keliaran di rumah dengan celana dalam saja.

"Pakai bajumu, Chanyeol! Tidak baik didepan anak-anak!" Joohyun melempar bantal sofa setelah menutup mata Jinyoung dan Daehwi. "Kau bisa mencontoh hal buruk pada mereka!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh dan berjalan mendekati sang istri, sambil menggaruk perutnya yang rata tanpa kotak-kotak.

"Pagi sayang." Si tinggi mengecup leher dan bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu melangkah menuju kulkas untuk menenggak air dingin.

"Pagi dengkulmu. Lihat sudah jam berapa ini, Park Chanyeol!" Hardik Joohyun yang tak sengaja mendengar sapaan manis itu.

Chanyeol menyusul ke ruang tv, duduk disamping ayahnya sambil menguap lalu mengambil alih Yoojung ke pangkuannya.

"Kau dan Baekhyun ingin membuat program Produce 101 sekandung, ya? Kalian produktif sekali." Celetuk Yonghwa.

"Kalau Baekhyun sanggup melahirkan sampai 101 kali, aku siap menanam benih."

"Astaga anakku, kenapa makin tua makin tidak benar saja otakmu itu." Joohyun menggeleng-geleng sambil menutup telinga si kembar.

Yonghwa bersedekap.

"Kalau tidak bisa menahan hasratmu, setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun memasang kontrasepsi. Jangan bodoh."

Chanyeol melamun, kebiasaannya sehabis bangun tidur setelah semalaman bekerja keras membuang sel-sel kehidupan ke perut Baekhyun. Meskipun sia-sia karena rahimnya sudah terisi.

"Ayah, banyak anak akan banyak kebahagiaan. Banyak cucu semakin membuat masa-masa tua kalian menyenangkan. Lihat Jihoon dan Guanlin, mereka tampan dan menggemaskan membuat siapa saja ingin mengantungi mereka." Mendengar nama mereka disebut-sebut, Guanlin dan Jihoon yang duduk bersebelahan menoleh datar.

Mereka sudah diam, karena Guanlin memilih kartun kesukaan Jihoon pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun datang dengan nampan berisi teh dan meletakkannya satu-satu di meja kemudian ia duduk di sofa yang lain sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ibu jadi kasihan dengan Baekhyun, selain harus menerima pelampiasan nafsumu ia juga harus sering melahirkan. Kau memang cantik sekali, Baek. Bahkan setelah empat kali mengandung, tubuh dan wajahmu tidak berubah." Ibu mertuanya memuji iri.

Dulu saat ia mengandung Chanyeol, tubuh Joohyun cepat melar dan tidak bagus lagi. Sampai sekarang lemak mengambil tempat dimana-mana.

"Untuk anak kalian kali ini, biar ayah yang memberikan nama."

"Tidak boleh. Nanti ayah memberikan nama aneh lagi seperti Guanlin. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu arti Guanlin itu apa." Chanyeol memicing tidak terima.

"Tenang saja. Ayah sudah menyiapkan nama Korea yang bagus. Ohya, anak kalian perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Perempuan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Nah, ayah akan memberikan namanya Park Somi. Terdengar bagus dan kekinian."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju sambil mengelusi perutnya, "Lalu untuk yang laki-laki?"

"Huh? Bukankah anak kalian perempuan? Jadi untuk apa lagi nama anak laki-laki?" Yonghwa menukikkan alis tajam

Chanyeol mau pun Baekhyun saling berpandangan dengan senyum ambigu.

"Aku tidak bilang bayi perempuannya satu. Disini, ada tiga kepala. Dua bayi perempuan dan satu laki-laki." Baekhyun menjelaskan membuat Joohyun nyaris saja menggelindingkan matanya ke lantai dan Yonghwa yang hampir merontokkan rambut berubannya, "Kali ini triplet."

"Benar. Lihatlah betapa hebatnya aku, setelah membuat Jinyoung dan Daehwi sekarang triplet menyusul."

"A-astaga sayang, kurasa anakmu sudah gila." Wanita paruh baya itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. "Aku seperti mimpi."

Yonghwa segera merangkul bahu Joohyun panik. Dari gelagat, istrinya ini akan pingsan.

Tentu saja semua orang tua pasti kaget. Terakhir kali Joohyun dan Yonghwa di Korea, mereka tahunya hanya memiliki dua orang cucu. Saat itu Guanlin masih berumur tiga tahun dan Jihoon berusia empat belas bulan. Dan setelah enam tahun tidak pulang, mereka mendapati tiga orang cucu tambahan tiga cucu kembar lagi yang belum lahir?

Gila. Dari anak tunggal saja mereka mendapatkan delapan cucu. Bagaimana jika ia memiliki setidaknya tiga anak mesum seperti Chanyeol? Mungkin cucu-cucunya sudah bisa membuat grup seperti _AKB48_ atau bisa mengikutsertakan kesemua cucu untuk ikut program survival _Produce 101_ versi sekandung.

Untung saja Joohyun hanya memiliki Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada Park lain yang akan memproduksi cucu lagi.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Seperti ini, apa adanya. No **protes** no **hujat**.

Jadi habitnya itu, anggap aja pcy sama bbh sering main dan pcy yang punya kebiasaan lepas di dalam.

Tadinya mau bikin lebih ekstrim lagi, mereka punya anak tujuh belas biar bisa jjak jjak jjak jjak bareng wkwk. Tapi aku sadar itu keterlaluan.

Ps. Ada baiknya kalau kalian baca pas buka, tapi kalo kalian udah baca notes. Berarti udah kelar dong wkwk.

Pss. Maaf udah buat pahala pembaca berkurang atau mungkin batal :(

Psss. FF laknat ku yang lain, aku cuma bisa menghela napas.. huffftt.

bye.


End file.
